Raindrops
by Gingerbread Owl
Summary: Itsuki knows that repudiation is the earth's only salvation. Kyon belongs to God and to her alone. However, denial is proving more difficult than he'd ever imagined as rain and strange dreams combine to remind him that reality is relentless. Itsuki x Kyon
1. Failing to Repudiate

Hey all! I have changed my username from _Chess 77_ to _Poetic Child._ Sorry for any confusion!

This fic is an attempt to ease the sorrow of fellow yaoi fanpersons who went on an Itsukyon rampage only to discover that there aren't nearly enough fics out there! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor any of the characters. If I did there would be a lot more smexing between Istuki and Kyon.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – FAILING TO REPUDIATE**

Itsuki couldn't sleep. Outside fat raindrops hit the ground like scattered applause and he stared absently at the watery veil for a while, looking through the dark image of his face on the window. The view eventually became marred by the mist of his breath on the glass so Istuki turned his weary attention to his reflection and watched his eyes searching themselves. He tired of this quickly, not liking much of what he saw, and subsequently practiced his everyday, happy-go-lucky face, scrutinising the insincerity of his smile and wondering how Suzumiya had fallen for such a poor display of happiness.

Still, it wasn't as if it mattered. She believed him and that was that. Itsuki dismissed her from his mind and allowed it to wander aimlessly for a while before suddenly recalling his thoughts with a sharp reproof. No. No thinking of him. Reminding himself why thinking of "God's" chosen one was the ultimate stupidity Itsuki turned onto his other side and willed sleep to come. Glancing at the bedside clock a while later Istuki was surprised to see that he'd actually been dozing for about an hour. Feeling more relaxed he turned back over and drifted into welcome unconsciousness.

That night Itsuki dreamt strangely vivid dreams. Kyon was there, standing over his bed with a look that was most un-Kyonlike. It was smug, it was sexy, it was unmistakably wicked.

"What are you doing here?" Itsuki wanted to ask but the words wouldn't form and the sound stuck in his throat. Kyon gave an uncharacteristic smirk at his shock and slowly slid onto the bed until he was straddling the frozen Esper. Itsuki knew he was dreaming but no dream had ever felt so deliciously real as Kyon leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I'm here to show you that reality is relentless."

"What?" the strangled reply was forced out as Itsuki's consciousness tried desperately to focus on making this incredibly desirable dream Kyon vanish. Denial was good. Denial saved the earth.

"You want me."

Denial was easier thought than done.

He tried. He tried so hard to wake up, to make Kyon disappear, but nothing was responding and he couldn't stop himself leaning into the hot kiss that was slowly forcing his ever-watching half-consciousness into submission. Kyon's hips ground with slow deliberation against his and Itsuki had to stop kissing to gasp as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Apparently pleased by this reaction, the hot mouth kissed along his jaw before assaulting the sensitive skin of his neck.

"St-stop!" but the dream Kyon kept moving, his hips thrusting against Itsuki's, the duvet shoved aside, hands roaming, feeling, fingers tangling in the silky, sweat slicked hair of the boy beneath him. Itsuki's eyes were closed, he couldn't see, he only felt. It was torture, beautiful, wonderful torture. How far this would go Itsuki didn't know, and his muddled senses were confusing him so that he couldn't tell if he was praying for this to end or to go on forever.

Kyon's mouth moved over his chest, down. His hips stopped moving. Kyon's mouth inched lower and Itsuki bit his lip and closed his eyes, no longer caring that this was what he had been trying to pretend he hadn't wanted ever since he'd laid eyes on the stoic schoolboy.

_Thank God this is only a dream._

Opening his eyes he saw Kyon looking at him, eyes glinting, mouth prepared to plunge all coherent thought into oblivion. And then, with a cold smirk, he vanished. The surprise jerked Itsuki's imagination back to wakeful reality and he lay on his bed, shaking and gasping, unable to deny that it was burning desire pooled in his stomach.

Stumbling to the shower, he turned the tap full on cold and sighed against the tiled wall. _What the hell was that?_ He'd never had such a vivid dream before, although he sure as hell wouldn't mind another one. And why had Kyon been so different? He'd looked so, so... And that look in his eyes... Ituski shivered and twisted the tap until it jammed.

He knew those eyes so well, that cold, calculating glance, the heated blaze. They were _his_ eyes. Itsuki only had to turn to the mirror and he'd see them looking back at him, taunting his previous naivety.

_Of course._

With a sigh of relief Itsuki pushed the puzzle aside. So it was really that simple. His own eyes looking out through Kyon's. Possessive, powerful, the undeniable seme; the whole thing was one of those weird dream analogies. Itsuki decided that made sense. It had to, given that should the situation ever arise, which it _mustn't_ and _wouldn't_, he definitely wanted to be the one pushing Kyon down.

No. No more. He thrust the burning images from his mind and distracted himself with morning routine before pulling open the front door and stepping out into the morning drizzle. He glanced up at the heavy clouds and then contorted his face into the cheerful facade that he would wear until the heavy door slammed behind him again, the most welcome "welcome home" he could ever receive.

* * *

Slowly, tentatively, I venture into the writing of M rated fiction! I hope to have the next chapter up soon and we shall be back to characteristic Kyon! Woo! Reviews are absolute love XD


	2. Rainfall

A massive thank you for your reviews! In return for nourishing my muse, I present Chapter 2!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 – RAINFALL**

The rain was falling heavily again by the time classes were over. The clubroom was warm, the air humid; chilled night had given way to sticky day. Nagato and Asahina were quietly reading, the time-traveller making neat, detailed notes. Every so often, she paused to cast a pleading look towards the president in the hope that she might escape her uncomfortably hot maid outfit. Such looks were wasted, however, as Suzumiya was ferociously searching the internet for interesting stories of a local supernatural nature. In the uncomfortable atmosphere, even her abundant energy was flagging.

Itsuki had managed to engage Kyon in a game of chess and was actually winning for once, though he planned to make a subtle mistake that would cost him the game. He loved the look of annoyance that flitted across the student's face every time Kyon realised he'd won _again_.

Itsuki sat relaxed in his chair, smiling slightly, chin propped on locked fingers, eyes watching Kyon's fingertips as he toyed with a bishop. The student's brow was furrowed in concentration. Reluctant to sacrifice his piece, Kyon tried to read his opponent's face and Itsuki, feeling his eyes on him, glanced up, smiling a little wider.

"Stuck?" he murmured.

"Thinking."

Smile.

_You want me._

No. Focus. Forget it.

The muggy air was punctuated by soft breathing, the lazy ticking of the wall clock, the muted _tack click_ of the keyboard. The oppressive atmosphere seemed to have had a calming effect on Asahina as she had fallen asleep, lulled by the steady ticking and the falling rain outside. The ambience changed as the attention of the club members shifted. Glancing at the sleeping time-traveller, Suzumiya frowned and pulled on her cardigan.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Kyon ran a hand through his hair, unaware of dark eyes following the movement.

"Obviously someone needs to take Mikuru-chan home! She doesn't look well at all."

"She just looks tired to me." Itsuki thought that the accusing look on Kyon's face suggested that there was more to that sentence than he voiced.

"Stupid! You can tell she's ill! She's all pale and flushed!"

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?!"

Suddenly aware that his face was betraying a hint of annoyance at this disruption, the esper quickly fixed his expression, the slight alteration catching Kyon's eye. Amused, 

Itsuki noticed Kyon's fleeting look as he no doubt attempted to discern the thoughts swirling behind dark eyes, at odds with the perfect, plastic smile.

As the club president began rousing the already rudely awakened and confused time-traveller, Itsuki comforted himself with the knowledge that with Haruhi gone Kyon's attention would stay focused on the game and therefore, albeit somewhat indirectly, also on Itsuki. The dream rose to the surface of his consciousness again.

_Torture, beautiful, wonderful torture..._

No.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Kyon had other ideas.

"I'll go."

"No, Kyon! You stay and finish your game with Koizumi-kun! You can't run away just because he's beating you for once. Besides, I want to see Mikuru's place!"

"That's not it! Anyway, have you not noticed the weather? And you can't just-"

But they were gone. Asahina was hauled to her feet and tugged away by her tormentor before she had time to protest. Itsuki made certain that his inner smugness was not visible on his face as Kyon settled back down to the game with a sigh. The air was too heavy to carry the sounds of excitement and distress for long and the calm restored quickly.

Time passed.

They both watched as Nagato closed her book and stood up.

"I, too, will leave."

Itsuki felt his heartbeat pick up a little.

"Oh, you as well, Nagato-san?" Kyon looked uncomfortable at being left alone with the esper but it was clear that after Haruhi's comment he didn't want to seem rude and leave when it looked like Itsuki really was winning.

"Good bye."

The boys watched her leave and glanced at each other. Itsuki smiled politely.

"Just us then."

"I guess. You're winning."

"So I am."

The tension in the room stepped up a notch. Itsuki was very carefully not thinking about how much he was trying to resist the temptation to do something. Dream Kyon floated before his eyes, smiling wickedly, totally in control, utterly captivating. Itsuki wondered if the real Kyon would be like that. Most likely not. Kyon would be hesitant, angry even. Defiance would burn in those dark brown eyes even as they glazed over, lost in waves of pleasure...

"Koizumi."

Jerked out of his dangerously delicious reverie the esper hastily checked that he was composed.

"Something's bothering you."

"Ah, Kyon, astute as ever. I was not aware I appeared distressed."

Snapping his sunniest smile on had its intended effect.

"You're not going to tell me are you? Never mind." Kyon looked away, disgust muted but evident.

"How well you know me." Itsuki smiled a little less pleasantly, judging it best to put Kyon on his guard. They both fell silent again. The rain pounded against the glass and Kyon loosened his tie, a poor effort to ease the discomfort the weather was causing. Itsuki's warning smile began to feel strained and he was suddenly very, very conscious of just how close their legs were. Memories of the dream came rushing back, unbidden and unchecked. Itsuki swallowed and quickly made his next move on the board. The facade was slipping.

This was a bad idea. Itsuki really had no idea what he was doing. He should leave, just let the whole situation go. It was easily done.

_I'm here to show you that reality is relentless._

Itsuki could hear Kyon's breathing over the sound of the rain. This was stupid. It was _dangerous_. Inwardly, Itsuki mocked his own weakness.

Kyon moved a piece.

Itsuki matched him.

The tension was unbearable. Something had to give, Itsuki knew it. Kyon, dark fire-eyed, lust incarnate. Kyon begging, gasping, screaming for more. He had to know. Something had to give.

"Shall I open the window?"

"Yes. Good idea."

Itsuki watched as Kyon rose, eyes openly following the boy's every movement. Neither of them cared that the rain would enter the room, perhaps they hoped that fresh air would miraculously diffuse the pressure.

"It's jammed."

"Need a hand?"_ Lucky me. _Oh, God, this was stupid.

Rising and moving swiftly Itsuki joined Kyon by the window. He had opted for a corner one, no doubt to increase the distance between himself and the edgy esper. After a moment's jiggling they managed to free the latch and as rain spray lashed in Itsuki turned to face his unfortunate victim.

Looking into Kyon's confused eyes Itsuki became aware that something was very abnormal. He was suddenly aware of his heart pounding hard to an erratic rhythm, a whirl of emotions striking discord. Comprehension dawned. The sticky heat, the extreme 

emotions wracking Itsuki's mind, the yearning pulsing through his body... They had all combined to sharpen his psychic capacity and now his heightened mind, unrestrained at last, reached out and connected with Kyon's.

Thoughts and memories swirled before his eyes. Two consciousnesses, his own and the boy before him. It lasted only seconds but a single vision unexpectedly flashed before him. It was a flash of possibility, a mere 'what if?' But it was enough. A hesitant, fleeting fantasy of two boys in a humid classroom, one pressed against a wall, the other pinning him to it, kissing roughly. Itsuki's eyes were dark with desire as he moved in for the kill; Kyon's were wide with conflicting horror and curiosity.

There was a brief struggle but soon Itsuki had him pinned forcibly against the wall, one leg between the other's and their mouths locked in an urgent kiss, clinging to the moment, aware that any instant it would end and they'd have to admit that what was happening was happening.

But the fear began to fade as the rough kisses sent little tingles of pleasure shooting up and down teenage bodies. Tongues battled for dominance, Kyon quickly surrendering to the sheer passion of the other. It felt so _good_. But as Kyon's hands fisted his shirt Itsuki knew kisses alone wouldn't satisfy. All day he'd been suppressing that sultry dream, all day he'd been denying himself the luxury of lingering on even an ephemeral moment. But now he had him, Kyon, gasping against him, eyes hazy with previously undiscovered lust, still so uncertain and unsure but body still crying for_ more_. He couldn't stop. This need was too raw, too demanding. The dominance was intoxicating.

Itsuki's mouth left Kyon's, kissing along his jaw, moving up to nip his ear and then down along the vulnerable skin of his neck. Kyon's little gasps drove him onwards, hands roving over the hot body pressed against him, ripping at the irritating material that denied him skin contact. Pressing his knee upwards slightly, Itsuki gauged Kyon's attitude to his action and received a breathy moan in confirmation. It was a small, breathy sound, partly suppressed, but it was still a moan, a delectable indication that Kyon wanted this. His mouth moved back up to claim Kyon's lips and Itsuki's hands wandered lower and lower, eventually tugging at a waistband. Then the button was gone, the zip undone and his hand slipped inside, stroking the growing desire he found there. It wasn't a small sound this time; a shocked, throaty moan escaped Kyon's lips as the esper began to kiss his way down.

"St-stop," Kyon's command was not very convincing. "Koizumi! Koizu-ah!"

Kyon's knees appeared to give out and he slipped down the wall as a hot wetness engulfed him. Itsuki wondered how much longer he could keep going. Pleasuring Kyon was delicious but the sounds he was making were driving him over the edge. He pulled back, desperate to see the expression he'd wanted to see for months.

Kyon's face was flushed with desire, his breath came in ragged gasps, fabric pooled round his ankles. One hand had tangled itself in the esper's silken hair, desperately tugging in reckless abandon. The other was clenched on the floor, the only sign of half-hearted rebellion. Submission. The sight was beautiful. But his eyes. Kyon's eyes were all wrong. They were lust glazed orbs, as though Kyon had been entirely consumed by smouldering desire. Somewhere along the way another Kyon had appeared and this time Itsuki wasn't asleep.

He wasn't sure whether he was disappointed or intrigued. This wasn't Kyon. And yet it was. He needed to test it; just how much of this responsive, conquered teenager was Kyon? Suddenly Itsuki smirked. _Perfect._

"Kyon. Say my name."

Kyon's eyes flew open.

"What? You sick bastard. Ngh!" The defiance faded as Itsuki's mouth descended again.

"Say. My. Name."

"Hah-ah! Koi..."

"_Itsuki._"

"I-Itsuki!"

Itsuki wasn't sure what this feeling flooding his veins was but it was hot and it was wonderful. Drunk on desire and ego he plunged his mouth down and Kyon's breath hitched and sped up again. A few moments later he gave a sudden shout and it was over. There was pause then, sliding up until he was straddling him, Itsuki kissed Kyon slowly.

"H'mm... you're definitely Kyon. And yet you're not. Who are you?"

Kyon did not respond but glaze left his eyes, leaving an embarrassed student staring up at Itsuki.

"Koizumi..."

The look of unease on Kyon's face intensified as he slowly became aware that Itsuki was still unsatisfied. The lust induced flush was replaced by a vivid blush. Reluctantly, the esper slid off him and watched as the other teenager began to yank on his clothes. Courtesy reminded Itsuki that he should look away but he couldn't. He wanted to drink it all in, every inch of Kyon, as long as he could. Avoiding eye contact, Kyon fumbled with buttons, shock and confusion slowing his actions.

Itsuki patiently ignored the ache between his legs, watching Kyon straighten his clothes and turn to leave.

"Unless you have anything to say, I'm going."

The esper did stayed silent. Kyon left, the brown door slamming shut behind him and Itsuki rose unsteadily to his feet. Moving to the desk and brushing aside the chessboard, he unzipped his uniform slacks and finally relieved himself of the discomfort that had been screaming for completion. Half-closing light brown eyes, he relived the past few minutes over and over again until hot ecstasy released him and he slumped forward.

_Why?_ He wondered. Why had Kyon let him do that? And what would the consequences be? With a sigh of half contentment, half disquiet Itsuki headed for home, idly watching the fat drops of rain falling from his umbrella, longing for the reassuring thud of the heavy wooden door that meant soothing solitude.

The hours passed and Itsuki managed to engage in normal evening routine. He presently lay in bed watching as the rain clouds flew across the night sky, hurried by the wind. A few moments later his eyes shot open. Of course! There was a perfectly good explanation for all of this, though it was mildly disturbing. It would also explain why Kyon's genuine reaction was occasionally overridden by a strange, sexily confident alter-ego. The esper smiled. If his theory was correct, such a situation might occur again and the Agency would be very far from condemning it. He might never be able to have Kyon completely, be able to possess and maybe even love him in the way he truly sought but when every look held him enthralled and every touch was a heady intoxication, Itsuki knew that whatever he was given must satisfy. Contented for the present he closed his eyes and waited for the exhilarating assault of sweet dreams.

Miles away, in a dark room lit by milky moon clouds, an energetic high school girl lay awake, lost in imaginings of what went on in the SOS clubroom on rainy days when two teenage boys were left alone.

Kyon would be seme of course.

Apparently pleased by this thought, Haruhi turned over and drifted into sleep, unaware that the fabric of the world was assiduously shaping itself to suit every whimsical notion.

* * *

Hee, I wrote a lime XD The ending may seem a little out of place as I originally intended to make this into a longer fic with a more complicated plot but university has been heaping work on me like crazy. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless!

Reviews are delicious, please feed me!


End file.
